The invention relates to a clip-like implant for osteosynthesis of at least two repositioned bone fragments.
Clip-like implants for the surgical joining of repositioned bone fragments (“osteosynthesis”) are known in the art, for example from US 2003/0139746 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,038, which can be used to stabilize at least two repositioned bone fragments in the anatomically correct position, in particular within the framework of osteosynthesis performed subsequent to surgical sectioning of bone (“osteotomy”).
The disadvantage of such clip-like implants is that they do not provide sufficient fixing of the repositioned bone fragments for treatment of complicated first and second degree bone fractures, especially in the case of dynamic stress on the fixed bone fragments.
It is an object of the invention is to present a clip-like implant for osteosynthesis by means of which at least two repositioned bone fragments can be sufficiently fixed or stabilized easily and quickly with the least possible impact on the patient.